villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rayquaza
Rayquaza, also known as the Sky High Pokémon, is a dual-type Dragon/Flying legendary Pokémon that resides above the ozone layer, which made his existence debatable until it was recently discovered, and serves as an antagonist in several of his appearances. His ability known as Air Lock prevents the weather from being altered. It was voiced by Katsuyuki Konishi in Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Kiyotaka Furushima in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. History ''Destiny Deoxys'' Rayquaza appears in the 7th Pokémon film Destiny Deoxys as the main antagonist. Just like most other featured legendary Pokémon, this Pokémon proved to be extremely powerful. It fights against Deoxys because it is seen as invading its territory. After a destructive battle over a glacier witnessed by Professor Lund, Yuko, and Lund's son Tory, and although it takes a few Psycho Boosts and is critically hit and falls into the freezing ocean, Rayquaza comes back and defeats Deoxys with a Hyper Beam attack. Four years later, Deoxys manages to regenerate, and it goes to find its friend, another Deoxys. Rayquaza senses its presence and goes to LaRousse City to battle Deoxys again. After LaRousse City has been evacuated, Rayquaza manages to break through Deoxys's city-wide barrier after many failed attempts. Then, Rayquaza and Deoxys have a second spectacular battle that destroys some of the city. After Deoxys finds its friend and helps fight off the malfunctioning security bots, Rayquaza realizes that Deoxys is not hostile and stops attacking. It (or possibly another of its species) also has a cameo in the opening to the 9th Pokémon movie and is captured by Team Rocket. Its current status is unknown, but it is possible that it flies around in the atmosphere (assuming that it managed to escape from Team Rocket). ''Super Smash Bros. Series'' ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Rayquaza appears in the Subspace Emissary mode as a boss. After Diddy Kong lands on a mysterious island, Rayquaza lunges out of the water and snatches him, furious from being disrupted. A ship suddenly crash-lands and smashes onto the beach, and out jumps Fox, who deflects Rayquaza's Dragon Pulse back at it. Rayquaza collapses into the water, but not for long until it launches back out, engaging in battle between Fox and Diddy. Rayquaza fights with strong electrical attacks, digging underground, causing explosions that come out of nowhere, and ramming into its opponents. Eventually, Rayquaza was defeated by Fox and Diddy Kong. Later, it is fought in the Great Maze level again and can be fought in the Boss Battles after the storyline is beaten. It has been hinted that Rayquaza is in league with the Subspace Army. It is also unclear why Rayquaza was in the lake, when Rayquaza is always known as the Sky High Pokémon, and it is said to live in the high areas like the ozone layer or even space. It also appears as a collectible trophy as well. ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Rayquaza appears as a stage hazard for the Kalos Pokémon League. When the stage shifts to the Dragonmark Chamber, Rayquaza will appear from the air, soaring across the screen from different angles, harming anyone who touches it. Its flight pattern is told by bursts of lighting, giving some time to dodge it. It also appears as a collectible trophy once more. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' In Ultimate, Rayquaza returns as a hazard for the Kalos Pokémon League stage. It also appears in the game as a neutral-type primary spirit, which can increase the height of the player's jumps. Its Spirit Battle is against Ridley on the Kalos Pokémon League with high winds in effect. ''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon'' In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team, Rayquaza is portrayed as the final boss. The final boss takes place at the top of the Sky Tower. He attacks the player and their partner because they disturbed his sleep. After they defeat Rayquaza the partner convinced him that he is the only one capable of destroying a destructive meteor that could destroy the world. He then unleashed a super-powerful Hyper Beam and destroyed the meteor. After clearing the game, the player can revisit the Sky Tower to fight Rayquaza again and on rare occasions, he will ask to join the team. After being recruited to the team, the player unlocks the Stratos Lookout friend zone and can choose to play as Rayquaza. In the sequels Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, Rayquaza is the boss of the secret dungeon Sky Stairway, guarding a very rare item called Sky Melodica, which gives the player the ability to befriend flying-type Pokémon a bit more easily. Just like the other Mystery Dungeon games, Rayquaza may ask the player if he can join the team and play as him. ''Pokémon Conquest'' In the Nobunaga's Ambition crossover Pokémon Conquest, Nobunaga Oda possesses a shiny Rayquaza as his ultimate Pokémon. Gallery Rayquaza (MD).png|Rayquaza in Mystery Dungeon. RayquazaGO.png|Rayquaza 384Rayquaza E.png Rayquaza Dreamworld.png|Rayquaza's Dream World art. RayquazaEXXYPromo69.jpg|A Pokémon card of Rayquaza. Mega Rayquaza XY.png|Mega Rayquaza Nobunaga and Rayquaza.png|Nobunaga and his Rayquaza. Rayquaza-ROSA.png Groudon-Kyogre-Rayquaza.png|Rayquaza intervening in Groudon's and Kyogre's duel. Miniature 384.png Miniature 384 RS.gif Sprite 384 RS.png|Rayquaza's sprite in Pokémon Ruby and Pokémon Sapphire. Sprite 384 DP.png|Rayquaza's sprite in Pokémon Diamond and Pokémon Pearl. Sprite 384 XY.png|Rayquaza's model in Rayquaza's model in the 3D games. Sprite 384 dos XY.png Trophée_Rayquaza_WiiU.png|Rayquaza's trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Trivia *Rayquaza is the 384th Pokémon in the National Pokédex. *Rayquaza is the only member of its trio to not have a Primal form, but rather a Mega Evolution. *Mega Rayquaza has the highest Attack and Special Attack stats of all Dragon and Flying type Pokémon. *At a height of 35'05", Mega Rayquaza is the second tallest Legendary Pokémon, and fourth tallest Pokémon behind Alolan Exeggutor, Wailord and Eternatus. Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Tyrants Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Giant Category:Monsters Category:Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Game Bosses Category:Crossover Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Amoral Category:Arrogant Category:Oppressors Category:Disciplinarians Category:Supremacists Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Genderless Category:Successful